Death's Release
by PenningPassions
Summary: What if Victoria escaped from Edward and Seth in Eclipse? What would have happened then?


**K so, this is my first story. Tell me honestly how it is, and give me constructive criticism. =) This takes place in Eclipse, where I have made the change of Victoria escaping from Edward and Seth, but running into The Volturi....read on. ;) Thanks!! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing owned, all credits to Stephanie Meyer. **

"If only I'd been able to tell him one last time. Just one last kiss, one goodbye. I wouldn't have asked for more, but was one chance too much to ask for?" Victoria, ran through the rain, invisible to human eyes. Hey eyes were blood red, and pained. Her thoughts bled through every stain of red in her eyes. Victoria's breath was ragged, although she could run forever and never tire. There was a foreign, strangled sobbing gasping out of her lips, although she could not cry. As she came to an abrupt stop, the wind rushed past her. Her tortured glance changed minutely to show a mixture of horror and agony on her pale, beautiful features.

"Why hello Victoria," Aro's voice sounded genuinely surprised, as if he hadn't been expecting to see her there. Victoria's face finally began to show comprehension, as her stone face cracked to life.

"Come now Aro," Marcus's voice broke the few beats of silence which had ensued. "Let us not make the poor girl suffer any more than she is already suffering."

"Ha-ha," Caius laughed joyously, ecstatic at the battle which would follow. "As if she is not going to suffer in our hands anyway."

"H-how did you f-find me?" Victoria managed to stutter. She is only just beginning the intentions the Volturi had for her.

"Well, let me explain darling," Aro kindly began, as if talking to a small child. "After you so skilfully evaded Edward and the wolf creature that was with him, we paid the Cullens a little visit. They told us of your plans for the human girl, Bella."

"Now, we have come to an agreement with them, but you, on the other hand..." Caius continued, deviously.

"You've been causing quite a bit of trouble with humans haven't you?" Marcus asked the question in a tone that betrayed that he already knew the answer.

"Look, what do you want from me?" Victoria's childish voice so tortured that it would have made anyone cringe with pity. Anyone but the Volturi. As Victoria, stared at each of the powerful, dangerous members of the Volturi, she knew her fate was sealed. Her saddened eyes clouded with understanding of her death that was sure to come. And this would be no peaceful death. She could sense it. But she also knew she could escape, for now. Yes, her end would come, and would come soon, but she could avenge her love before she died. Yet, as all these thoughts crossed through Victoria's head, she made up her mind. It had been a mere few seconds that made her make her decision. She would not run. The end it sure to come, but Victoria thought to herself silently, "I can't fight any longer. James was my strength. I cannot avenge his death. I have to will to survive."

She saw Jane begin to prowl forward, her twin at her side. Victoria made no move to defend herself, as she stood there like a ragdoll. Aro's eyebrow cocked, but he didn't say anything. Marcus looked as if he could care less, which he probably did. Caius and his blood thirst brought forth a guttural snarl from his perfect, aged lips.

The rest happened very fast, even for vampires, but for Victoria, each second seemed like years. The twisting of her neck seemed like punishment for letting James die. The tearing of her limbs was revenge for letting Bella escape time and time again. The individual burning of each and every part of her body was the physical representation of the pain Victoria had bottled up inside. As the agony burned freely, both inside and out, charring her alive, Victoria smiled. A pained, twisted smile. Because she knew that she was dying. She was glad for the sweet release of death. The pain that flashed across her features was not for the physical torture she was being put through. It was for the regret, the shattering regret that she could not avenge her one love. As her body ceased to exist, the life began to seep from her. Like the vapour from the smoke, her thoughts were fading away, into incoherent non existence. As her consciousness trickled away from her, Victoria bled out one, flaming thought.

"Forgive me James. I love you."


End file.
